<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by LexaWard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868030">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard'>LexaWard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally make it back to Essek in Eiselcross.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>I just wanted a moment of peace for Caleb, he deserves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta we die like the imminent TPK of the M9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Essek hurried into the room looking at the Nein looking haggard and desperate, in just a few days they all looked far more exhausted than before.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay...?” He asked confused. Caleb, the last person he would expect, stumbled forward like he couldn’t control himself and grabbed Essek pulling him into a desperate hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s bad...” He sounded so dejected Essek couldn’t even stumble on how it was <em>Caleb</em> hugging him he just moved and held him back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” It was an odd statement considering they’d only seen each other a few days ago, what could’ve possibly happened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you being followed?” Essek asked looked at the rest of the Nein.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, at least not right now, they cannot see us.” Caleb tightened quickly before starting to pull back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You didn’t try and face him without me?” Essek asked and got a weak pathetic laugh from Caleb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No old demons coming to find us...it’s... can we talk in private?” Caleb looked around seeing guards inconspicuously looking at the foreign group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But of course, come with me.” Essek said motioning them to follow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They explained everything, the hope from Yussa and Allura which was quickly dashed by their awful mission for the medallions one of which they gave to Essek which he gratefully received. Then the awful chase and finally ending up the Fire plane and the terrible experience that was, especially with a small child. Finally the covert mission to drop their families off in Zadash safely before making the final journey back to Eiselcross which had taken them another day out from Essek. Finally, <em>finally</em> they had arrived but it brought more suspicion on Essek and made all of them look bad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well. Fuck.” Essek said succinctly and put his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know, we’re sorry.” Caleb said looking down, the pain evident in his eyes and it pained Essek to find out Caleb’s history with Ikithon, he knew the man was devious but he wished he’d taken more action knowing what he’d down to Caleb to make the man retract into himself like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you’re here now. I suggest we take tonight to relax and get you all rested and then we will head out tomorrow and face the first more immediate threat. We can deal with the assembly later.” Essek said breathing out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We?” Beau said skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t forget, I am an untied loose end for both Ludinus Da’leth and Trent Ikithon.” Essek said with finality and there was a moment where Caleb looked at him and neither looked away. If he had to give up everything to protect Caleb, Essek knew in that moment he would.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We can discus it later. Right now, I believe hot baths and alcohol are in order.” Essek said standing and patting Caleb’s shoulder who grabbed his hand silently, squeezed, and let go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank gods, please...” Beau groaned as she stood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They had a night, like being in the eye of the storm, everything is falling apart but they have these few hours of safety. To joke with each other and be a family possibly for the past time and Essek is happy to be apart of it. They give them a room to share close to Essek’s and Jester asks if he wants to have a sleepover which makes him smile. He only declines because his bed is actually quite comfy and it might be the last time he gets such luxury. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He waits for a moment and pulls Caleb aside and asks if they can talk alone, Caleb agrees and he takes him to his room. Honestly he’s thought about Caleb alone in his bedroom before and it’s never been for this before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We might die tomorrow or very soon.” Essek stated sitting him down on the chaise before the fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, are you sure you want to come with us, you can back out now, we won’t blame you.” Caleb said and put his hand on top of Essek’s. Essek looked at their hands and he wondered if Caleb knew what it did to him, if he knew how much Caleb had upended his entire life so spectacularly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m with you, however this ends, I’ll be with you.” Essek declared and cupped Caleb’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I asked you here for a selfish reason though...” Caleb leaned into it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And that is?” He encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If we are to die, I want to hold you in my arms just once. You have changed me, Caleb, for the better but I am still selfish.” Caleb closed his eyes that inner turmoil evident on his face. Caleb huffed out a breath and leaned forward resting his forehead against Essek’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hope we do not die but if we do I will think of this in my final moments.” Caleb whispered in the quiet of the moment. Essek wrapped his arms pulling him close and he felt Caleb do the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They sat there in that moment in time wrapped in each other before a cracklingfire. For the first time in Essek’s life he knew peace and all it took was the sacrifice of his entire self to someone else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>